


Irresistible

by amsay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire!Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsay/pseuds/amsay
Summary: Prompt: Vampire Betty and a shook Veronica. Long story short: sexy time ensuesAKA: The one in which Veronica just wanted a sleep over, and now she's on a mission to find the elusive Betty Cooper





	

**Author's Note:**

> Opted to make this one three parts, because I can do what I want  
>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It had been a while since Veronica had properly spoken with Betty. Since she'd come to Riverdale, her life had turned upside down more than she had ever thought it would have when her father was sent to prison. She could handle it, of course. She was Veronica Lodge, and was nothing if not in control of her own life. But between Polly's return on Betty's end, and Veronica trying to pay for the sins of her father in regards to Ethel... it left her little time to really spend girl-time with her truest friend she'd had in a long time.

 

And it made Veronica guilty. Betty was going through problems of her own, ones Ronnie could sympathize with. She'd lost a member of her family to the Blossoms, her insane mother booted her father out, and had also taken on the burden of getting to the bottom of the murder of Jason Blossom. She had Jughead, of course. Veronica was forever indebted to him for standing by Betty when she herself couldn't. Or didn't. Veronica had let Betty suffer on her own while she dealt with pettier problems. Realistically she knew that she couldn't spread her love and support to everyone at every moment. She wanted to be there for Archie, Josie, Cheryl, Ethel, but in doing so she wasn't there for Betty.

 

And Veronica had every intention of making up for that. They were due for quality girl time, and she'd be damned if she let anyone or anything stand in the way of it.

 

There was just one problem. Betty wasn't answering her phone. Veronica had tried everything after that. Not that anyone would answer. Well, she'd only tried Archie and Jughead, neither of whom answered her texts or calls. What was the point of having phones if no one bothered to answer?

 

If Betty wasn't going to come to her, Veronica would have to find her herself. She shrugged her cape on before slipping her hands into black gloves and grabbed her purse, and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I'm going to find Betty, mom. I'm getting worried," she said, asking permission with a look as opposed to words.

 

Hermione sighed, putting down her book for a moment. "Make sure your phone is on, and don't stay out too late, alright? Let me know when you find her." She gave Veronica's hand a small squeeze, before letting it go and watching her daughter leave. There wasn't sense in telling Veronica 'no'.

 

-

 

The first stop was the obvious one. Also the one Veronica wished she could put last. Betty's mother didn't think too highly of her, and if Veronica was being particularly honest, her mom was kind of a massive bitch. She dreaded ringing the door, watching Mrs. Cooper open it with a look as if Veronica was a flaming paper bag full of dog poo on her porch.

 

"Hey, Mrs. Cooper? Is Betty home? She was supposed to spend the night at my place, but she's not answering me. I was wondering if she forgot..." Veronica already felt like she knew the answer, seeing a small flash of concern on Mrs. Cooper's face before her eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare. "She left over an hour ago, said she was sleeping over with you," the blonde woman said, and looked down at Veronica like she was somehow to blame for Betty's current disappearance. The woman sighed, and backed from the door as she went to close it. Veronica followed her eyes as she looked across the street. "Have you tried the Andrews? She might be with that Jones boy."

 

The way she referred to Jughead made her temper flare, and Veronica wasn't about to let a friend go undefended when they weren't even around to be slandered in the first place. "His name is Jughead, Mrs. Cooper. Might be a good idea to treat Betty's friends with a bit more respect, unless you want to push her away too," Veronica huffed, turning on a dime and felt small satisfaction when her cape swooped perfectly. Nothing wrong with theatrics.

 

She took Mrs. Coopers suggestion to heart, however, and crossed the road to the Andrews household. It was worth a shot, given how close it was. Knocking, it wasn't long until Archie's father opened the door, confused yet stepped aside to let Veronica in from the cold. At least he was a friendly face, one of the few sensible adults in the town even if he was guilty of fooling around with her mother.

 

"Hey Mr. Andrews? Is Betty here? I can't find her..," Veronica asked, looking at the pile of shoes by the door and not seeing anything that looked like it'd come from Betty's closet there. She looked up at Mr. Andrews, who shook his head before speaking. "Don't think so, you're more than welcome to go up and check. The boys might know where she is."

 

Ronnie gave him a smile, toeing off her heels and made her way up the stairs to Archie's room. She opened the door without a knock, and immediately regretted her mistake. Nearly nude, Archie shot off the bed like a rocket, his whole freckled body turning a vibrant shade of red that would give Cheryl's lipstick a run for its money. Veronica stood there a bit dumb founded for a few seconds, before composing herself. "Jughead? Where's Betty?"

 

Archie rushed to pull on a pair of jeans off the floor, and Veronica watched him before watching as Jughead yanked the duvet over his head. "I don't know," he said from underneath. And Veronica nodded, giving a playful little salute as she backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. It wasn't her place to comment, whatever Jughead and Archie did in their own time was their business. So long as Betty knew...

 

-

 

It took two hours of searching every spot Veronica could think of until she found Betty. The school, the Riverdale Register, Pop's... Veronica felt as if she had searched the whole town, and her worry for Betty was growing worse by the minute. She didn't trust this town, full of lies under a sweet facade. Ronnie wasn't stranger to scandal, the stupidly rich of New York City was full to the brim with it. But this felt personal, somehow. No, it was personal. It was Betty, missing while she was investigating a murder case. Veronica had seen enough crime films to know what happened to those who meddled in affairs they shouldn't be meddling in. Teenagers only successfully solved mysteries in Scooby Do.

 

Veronica had half a mind to stomp over to Kevin's, bang on the door and demand Sherif Keller organize a search party. It was half past eleven, with not a word from Betty. Rationally, she knew she should just go home. Wait until morning and figure this out during the daylight. For all Veronica knew, she'd snuck off to the Blossom's to speak to Polly....

 

The Blossoms!

 

There was no other place she could see Betty going to, and given she hadn't told anyone where she'd gone too it was as good as a guess as any. Finding a cab in this small town wasn't realistic, though Veronica figured she could call one. But it would bring attention, and this was a stealth mission. If Veronica knew the wealthy, which she did, the place was under heavy surveillance. A car going up the long road to Thornhill would be noticed...

 

So Veronica would go by foot.

 

Or... no, she wouldn't. She'd call a cab to the the edge of the property line and walk the remainder. She was in heels, and Veronica had no intention of actually torturing herself.


End file.
